This invention relates to the field of devices for shielding or protecting one's face or eyes while using machine tools.
Clear protection shields for machine tools have been used for quite some time. The prior art shows compact, portable shields that easily attach to machinery and provide a degree of head, and more specifically, eye protection.
A review of prior art devices shows two types of attachable shield devices for machine tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,838 demonstrates an eye shield for machine tools, attachable to the machine by clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,823 demonstrates a machine guard that attaches to a machine tool by bolting the device thereon. There is also disclosed an adjustable shield.